The Diplomatic Colony of The United Royal Kingdom of Elipida
The Royal Diplomatic Colony of the Kingdom of Elipida, informally know as the colony of 'Tofu' due to the local semi-sentient inhabitants and their religion, was founded in 2012 as a sign of peace with the Silver Isles. It was later expanded to include areas in several other regions, including the Free Lands History The New Haven Incident Main Article: Vacolici Academy After sucessful peace negotiations with Vacolic marked with the sucessful intergration of several Elipian students into their Academy and vice versa, the Royal Kingdom was invited to join New Haven. However New Haven imploded as resident nations within began attacking one another. The diplomatic envoy within New Haven was recalled and the embassy was closed. Admission into The Silver Isles Main Article: Integration into the Silver Isles Afterwards the Royal Kingdom was invited again to join the Silver Ilses, even being given a small island as a sign of good faith. Today the colony is regarded as a semi self governing nation and serves as an arbiter for internal conflicts within the Silver Isles, at one point holding a now no longer existing position in the Regional Government Mass Exodus Main Article: The Mass Exodus Event placeholder Government Diplomatic Colony's Political System The Diplomatic Colony's governing system is a detachment of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and thus will reflect the political stances of the mainland's political situation Mainland Political System Main Article: The United Royal Kingdom of Elipida The Elipian Government is Constitutional Monarchy. Queen Cordillera De Ragnaz sits at the top with the Governor General Eric Boldren by her side. However, since Elipida is a constitutional monarchy, they have no real power. The current President is John Eden. While there are 27 registered political parties, there are three major parties that dominate the polls: The Socialists, The Liberals, and the Conservatives. Currently Elipian parliament has a minority government. Enviroment The island given to the United Royal Kingdom is covered in a large and lush tropical forest surrounded by sandy beaches and clear ocean water. The Tofu People Main Article: Tofu What surprised the diplomatic team and the locals was a previously unknown species of semi-sentient shapeless creatures who appeared to have some sense of society ad religion. They were nicknamed 'Tofu' due to their shapeless appearance. Originally they caused problems for the workers as they had a destructive eating habit and tendencies from trying to eat the cement to dissolving and taking the imported metals for their own purposes. However they were 'tamed' by a group of diplomats originally set out to establish contact with them and their leader if they had any. The Tofu have a primitive society surrounding a religious chieftain with all beings within the group being equals, much similar to the native groups found in pre-colonial America. They worship a holy shapeless being who watches over both the shaped and the shapeless on Earth from the night sky. From oral recounting of their legends, it can be presumed that their god is in fact, the moon. They do not have a language, they communicate with one another by emitting different scents. When communicating to humans, they will attempt to form sign language They have successfully integrated into human society The Ribbon-Tailed Marquez Main Article: Birds of Paradise of The Silver Isles The Ribbon-Tailed Marquez is one of the largest members in the genus Paradisaea, with males measuring up to 41 cm (16 in) (excluding the long twin tail wires). The female is smaller, at only 33 cm (13 in). The plumage of this species is also sexually dimorphic. The male has an iridescent green face and a yellow glossed with silver iridescence crown, head and nape. The rest of the body plumage is crimson red, much like the rare Phoenix Bird from the homeland. The flank plumes, used in displays, are yellow at the base, turning white and streaked with crimson. The female has unbarred crimson plumage. In both sexes the iris is yellow and the bills blue See Also *Apex Weapons and Technologies Internationale *Tofu *Diawa Robotics *Arcadium (game) External Links *Diplomatic Colony's NationStates Overview *United Royal Kingdom of Elpida Nationstates Overview *The Free Channel Category:Nations